


Operation: Cheer Up Alison

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [6]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Caring, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Influenza, Quintuple Drabble, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: With Alison sick in bed and Mike out on an errand, the ghosts try to cheer up the unwell human.





	Operation: Cheer Up Alison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wherehavethepropsgone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wherehavethepropsgone).

Alison groans, her head throbbing. Taking painkillers has done nothing for the constant headache that burns behind her forehead, the congestion in her nose and sinuses just making it worse. She shivers despite a high fever, pulling the blankets tighter around herself despite really needing to cool down.

“You really shouldn’t do that when you have a fever.”

She jumps, turning her head. The Captain stands beside her bed, hands behind his back.

“Wh-What the…?” she splutters, having to sniffle when her nose runs.

“Oh, apologies for making you jump,” he says. “I was just concerned how you appear to be making your fever worse.”

“I know. I just… if you’re gonna nag me, just go away,” Alison grumbles.

The Captain doesn’t leave. Instead, he squats down to her height (his joints creaking), and studies her. But unlike the time he decided to sing at her, he simply smiles gently and says, “Would you like to talk? Perhaps a conversation could take your mind off of your influenza?”

Alison glances at him, still unused to the ghosts in her house being anything but a nuisance. She manages a weak smile. “I’d appreciate it.”

And so, for the entire time Mike is out, Alison finds at least one ghost by her side. Even if they just talk about utter crap, it helps so much to have them here with her, trying to distract her from how bad she feels and cheer her up. And even though it doesn’t really work, she appreciates it.

When Julian takes his turn, it turns out his idea of ‘cheering someone up’ involves telling them increasingly rude jokes.

“…And then I heard this one at a party conference in ’86, and it’s damn funny,” Julian says, chuckling to himself. He glances at Alison, his laughter fading. “Are you okay?”

Alison coughs, letting out a rattling breath. “I just can’t believe all the filthy jokes you know… wait a minute,” she says, remembering how he died. “Actually, never mind, I do.”

And despite the fact that Julian’s jokes hadn’t made her laugh, Alison starts giggling weakly at her own comment. Julian looks a bit offended, but finds her laughter infectious, and they spend a couple of minutes just laughing…

Until it triggers a coughing fit and Pat and Fanny tell Julian to leave so Alison doesn’t get worked up again.

Soon, Alison finds Robin by her bed. She wonders what he will do in his attempt to cheer her up, but it turns about he has something else on his mind.

“Alison… what gay mean?” he asks, oblivious to the randomness of his question.

Alison flinches and starts laughing out of pure surprise, managing to stop before she starts coughing. “Wh-Why’d you ask?”

“There was thing on TV about sex-u-a-li-ties,” Robin says, spelling the unfamiliar word out. “What’s that mean?”

Alison sighs, closing her eyes. “I’ll explain when I feel better.”

By the time Mike gets home, Alison has fallen asleep, exhausted from all of the conversations.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
